Empty Seven
The Empty Seven (無無坊主) are an organization of Assassin Warrior Monks who seek to claim the Number Two Headband and then the Number One headband so that they may ascend to Godhood and immortality. They are major antagonists in the Afro Samurai series. Description The Empty Seven are actually six monks, and the supposed seventh brother is actually the position of the godhood: one becomes Brother 7 by sacrificing the other Brothers. Brother 2 attempts to gain godhood while using Afro to take his place of sacrifice. In the video game, Afro defeats the Brothers 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6 after his fight with Jinno before Brother 3 throws his own blood onto the rotating blades before leaving the rest to the Empty Seven's remaining robots. The Empty Seven are fairly weak and have inferior fighting abilities compared to some of Afro's other opponents but are fairly wealthy and able to fund the development of The Afro Droid and Kuma. Members Brother 1 He seems to be the apparent leader of the Clan (although such an authority was never outright stated). His personality and mannerisms were a funky mixture of an Evangelical preacher and a street pimp. He is almost always seen with an almost nude beautiful woman at his side. As with most members of the Clan, he is a wizened old man with a long beard and has a prosthetic gold left arm (which can be switched out to a machine gun). In an attempt to ambush Afro from atop the elevator leading to Kuma following the Afro Droid's destruction, Brother 1 ended up being paralyzed and held in a stretcher with a catheter by Brother 3, making Brother 1 the only monk to survive in a direct fight against Afro. Brother One's woman is seen in Afro Samurai: Resurrection working as a stripper in Brother 3's gambling house. Brother 2 The eyes of the Clan who is often seen scoping out Afro from a distance with a pair of high-tech binoculars. Usually Brother 6 is accompanying with 2 to assist him. All of his observations of Afro during his reconnaissance were reported to Brother 1 via cell phone. In combat, he was shown to use an extending Buddhist staff or kunai. When Otsuru turns against the Empty Seven for Afro’s sake, it was Brother 2 who stabbed and killed her. Later when he was lying in wait to kill Afro, Afro surprises him from behind by swiftly poking his eyes and shoving his binoculars deep into the wounds, killing 2. Brother 3 He is unusual among the clan because he was the most laid-back of the brothers. While the other Brothers would plot Afro’s death, Brother 3 was usually content to face away off in the corner, listening to musics in his headphones and bobbing to the tune. During the few times that he actually spoke, he was shown to have a Southern US dialect. He seemed to have a much more pacifistic approach than his comrades regarding decisions. When deliberating on which assassin to choose to kill Afro, rather than settle things through violence Brother 3 suggested looking at their individual credentials. Later when Afro invaded the Empty Seven’s temple, he was waiting by the door with tea and rice crackers prepared while calmly chanting in Japanese "headband please.", simply asking for the Number Two Headband, rather than attempting to combat for it. Afro didn't take the rice and tea offered to him, but Ninja Ninja did. Anyway, because of his non-confrontational attitude, Brother 3 survived while the other monks were killed and maimed. Brother 3 returns in Afro Samurai: Resurrection, offering to tell Afro the whereabouts of the Number Two Headband if he could beat him in a gamble. But when he is exposed as a cheater by using loaded dice, Brother 3 is forced to tell what he knew to save his life. Brother 4 4 is a gruff, deep-voiced monk in a green robe who usually carried a Buddhist staff (for combat) and wore a metal kasa hat. He is usually seen side-by-side with Brother 5. In combat, Brother 4's weapon of choice was a tri-section-staff. When determining which assassin would face Afro, Brother 4 insisted that Ivanov the Russian was the obvious choice which led to an argument with Brother 5 who held opposing views and felt Foo from China was more capable. Brother 1 settled the issue by suggesting a battle royale, an idea which greatly appealed to both 4 & 5. Later after Brother 6’s defeat at Afro’s hands, Brothers 4 & 5 launched out from where they were concealed in Brother 6’s backpack and attempted to gang up on Afro from both sides. This tactic failed and cost both monks their lives. Brother 5 5 is an arrogant and sadistic monk who wore a plain white robe, regularly smoking a long pipe, and spoke with a high squeaky voice. In combat, Brother 5's weapon of choice was a sword (in the manga, he wields a dagger). When determining which assassin would face Afro, Brother 4 insisted that Ivanov the Russian was the obvious choice which led to an argument with Brother 5 who held opposing views and felt Foo from China was more capable. Brother 1 settled the issue by suggesting a battle royale, an idea which greatly appealed to both 4 & 5. Later after Brother 6’s defeat at Afro’s hands, Brothers 4 & 5 launched out from where they were concealed in Brother 6’s backpack and attempted to gang up on Afro from both sides, a failed tactic that cost both monks their lives. In the manga, Afro Samurai kicks Brother 5 over the waterfall and is later found dead in the water face down. Brother 6 He is a large, imposing individual with who also wore a metal kasa hat. He is the only Brother who didn’t have an elderly appearance. His true name is Rokutaro (as mentioned in the manga) and is the youngest of the Empty 7. Violent and impulsive, Brother 6 never hesitates to use excessive force in his actions. In combat, he wielded a long Buddhist staff and a backpack holding a variety of weapons such as rocket-propelled grenade launcher and a flame thrower. In the past Brother 6 was the man who rescued Jinnosuke and Otsuru from the brink of death, but regarding Jinnosuke felt it would have been more merciful to just let him die. He is also the one to burn down Otsuru’s home and blew up the bridge after Afro’s initial confrontation with Afro Droid (much to Brother 1’s displeasure). When that tactic failed, Brother 6 fought Afro one-on-one. He proved a difficult opponent but when finally defeated 6 held Afro’s sword within his body, momentarily disarming Afro so that Brothers 4 & 5 could have the advantage over Afro... Alas, his sacrifice was futile, as Brothers 4 and 5 failed and they were cut down. Category:Mature Category:Anime Villains Category:Organizations Category:Fanatics Category:Elderly Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Assassins Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wealthy